One Wacky Holiday
by Hokuto Uchiha
Summary: Christmas is about to get pretty crazy in 1997 Manhattan. Watch as Izaya and Namie become parents, Broadway and Brooklyn try to impress their girls, Masaomi and Mikado try to keep the Yellow Scarves from bothering people, and Elisa is embarrassed by Matt!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **I had this idea in my head for a while, and I wanted very badly to get it down on paper.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything I'm using in this story. They all belong to their respective creators.

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful, snowy day in Manhattan, New York. The sun was mostly hidden behind the clouds, but still gave off enough light. The date was December 17, 1997, exactly one week until Christmas Eve. Everyone walking through the streets of Manhattan was happily getting ready for the holidays, putting up trees and decorations in their homes, even decorating the outsides of their houses! Parents were taking their kids to see Santa Claus at the mall, and others were buying presents and food. All in all, Manhattan was in a festive mood.<p>

* * *

><p>Detective Elisa Maza was at the police station, getting ready to go home so that she could get some sleep before her shift. Just as she got her coat, gloves, hat, and scarf on, her partner, Matt Bluestone, came up next to her. As they both descended the steps together, Matt started talking to her.<p>

"Hey, Elisa," Matt said. "You know about the Christmas party at the station tonight, right?"

"Yeah," said Elisa.

"You're gonna come, right?" Matt asked.

"Yes, I am," said Elisa. "On one condition."

"And that is…?" asked Matt.

"You don't do that stupid Little Kicks dance this year," Elisa said.

Matt looked insulted. "Oh, bringing _that _up, hm?"

"Sorry to say that your…"dance" is stupid, Matt, but it's true," Elisa said bluntly.

Matt childishly stuck his tongue out at Elisa as she walked away from him. "You're just jealous that I can dance and you can't!" He pouted and stormed back to his place.

"Says you!" Elisa called back and continued on her way back home.

* * *

><p>Izaya and Namie Orihara were having lunch that they got from Arby's, when Izaya randomly started a conversation.<p>

"Hey, Namie, know what?" Izaya asked after taking a bite of two fries at the same time.

"What?" Namie asked her husband in an annoyed tone.

"We should have kids," said Izaya. "I shit you not."

"I don't know about that," said Namie.

"What's the matter with you, Namie?" asked Izaya.

"Well, I'm just not accustomed to the idea of another you running around the house," Namie said.

Izaya rolled his eyes, sat back, and chuckled. "Oh, yeah? Like _your _personality's any better?"

Namie stopped and thought for a second. "Touché."

"Come ooooooonnnnn, Nami," Izaya whined, using his wife's nickname. "Why can't we have kids? I'll teach 'em to be awesome!"

"Actually, now that I think about it, I actually wouldn't mind becoming a mother," Namie said after a few moments' thought.

"Great," Izaya said with a smile. "How about we go to the orphanage today and talk with the kids?"

"Sounds good," said Namie. She and Izaya got up, threw their lunch wrappers and cups away, and got ready to go to the orphanage.

* * *

><p>While Izaya and Namie were discussing adoption, Seiji Yagiri—Namie's younger brother—and his girlfriend, Mika Harima, were out on a date. Mika was dragging Seiji through the mall.<p>

"Oh my gosh, Seiji!" Mika exclaimed, pointing to a pair of earrings. "Aren't those earrings beautiful?"

"Uh, yeah, whatever," Seiji said indifferently. He then took out his cell and dialed Namie's number.

"_Yello, King Izaya the Awesome," _Izaya answered.

"Izaya?" Seiji yelled. "What the—? Put my sister on the phone."

"_Nami, it's for you," _said Izaya. Seiji waited for Namie to take the phone from her husband.

"_Namie here," _Namie said.

"Sis, you've gotta get me away from this girl," Seiji whispered urgently into the phone. "Help me."

"_I'd love to help," _Namie replied. _"But Izaya and I are on our way to the orphanage right now. You can tag along if you'd like."_

"Count me in!" Seiji said desperately. He hung up and turned to Mika. "Sorry, Mika, but I've gotta cut our date short. I'm going to the orphanage with my sister and my annoying brother-in-law."

"Awww, Seijiiii, can I come?" Mika asked in a whiny voice.

"No way," Seiji said. He walked out of the jewelry store he and Mika were in, leaving Mika in a sea of people buying jewelry for their loved ones. He then hurried to meet Izaya and Namie at the orphanage.

* * *

><p>At the Seventh Bell Orphanage, 7-year-old Gilbert Beilschmidt was crying, cornered by three older kids: two boys named Zaku Abumi and Dosu Kinuta, and a girl named Kin Tsuchi. The bully trio was caving in on Gilbert for some reason. Gilbert's platinum blond hair was messed up due to Zaku, Dosu, and Kin possibly harassing him.<p>

"Get away from me," Gilbert said through tears. "Why are ya doing this?"

"Because you're a freak," said Kin. She smirked at Gilbert.

"Yeah, you have demon hair and eyes, freak," Zaku agreed.

"Get away!" Gilbert screeched. "Somebody help me!" Zaku, Dosu, and Kin each grabbed a hold of Gilbert and carried him to the bathroom. "Help!"

"Swirly time, freak!" said Dosu. He put the toilet seat up while Zaku and Kin forced Gilbert to kneel on the tiled floor for his swirly.

"No!" Gilbert yelled. "I want my mommy and daddy!"

"Your mommy and daddy are gone, you little demon," said Kin. Just as she and her friends were about to shove Gilbert's head into the toilet, the trio heard a loud, angry voice.

"Hey!" a 12-year-old boy named Naruto Uzumaki shouted. Zaku, Dosu, and Kin turned to see Naruto, his friends Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, Sasuke's big brother Itachi, Anri Sonohara, and Gilbert's older sister and brother, 15-year-old Liesel and 14-year-old Ludwig, standing in the doorway, glaring at the bullies.

"Leave the kid alone," Itachi said in a scary tone. The bully trio shivered at Itachi's gaze; the elder Uchiha brother could look scary sometimes.

"Uh…okay," Zaku, Dosu, and Kin said quickly, then let Gilbert go. The crying boy ran to Liesel and Ludwig.

"Lise, West, they tried to give me a swirly!" Gilbert cried.

"That's it!" Ludwig said angrily. He strode up to the trio in the bathroom and gave them a beating.

"Uh…Ludwig…what are you doing?" Dosu asked nervously.

"HOW DARE YOU BEAT UP MY LITTLE BROTHER, YOU BASTARDS?" Ludwig shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Ow…" Zaku, Dosu, and Kin groaned as they stumbled out of the bathroom.

Sasuke then dragged the three back into the bathroom and over to the toilet. "Hey, Naruto, help me out here."

"Right," Naruto said. He stood by the toilet, ready to give the bullies their overdue swirlies.

Zaku, Dosu, and Kin were given swirlies and screamed for Sasuke and Naruto to let them go.

"Naruto, Sasuke, stop that!" Sakura said. "You'll get in trouble!"

"Let us help," Liesel said. She and Ludwig went over to the toilet and gave the bullies swirlies as well.

* * *

><p>Sister Rosette Christopher rushed to the bathroom, hearing screaming coming from the bathroom. She stopped short, almost falling on her face, when she saw what was going on. Zaku, Dosu, and Kin were all wet, their hair messed up from getting swirlies. "What happened?"<p>

"They did it!" the trio exclaimed, pointing to Naruto, Sasuke, Liesel, and Ludwig.

"What happened, you guys?" Rosette asked the four kids standing in the bathroom.

"They were bullying Gilbo first," Liesel said.

"Yeah!" Ludwig agreed.

"We were just giving these meanies a taste of their own medicine," said Naruto.

Itachi patted Sasuke on his head. "Good job, bro."

"Thanks, Itachi," Sasuke said and grinned in triumph.

"We're so sorry, Sister Rosette," Anri said apologetically.

"We told them to stop, but they wouldn't listen," said Sakura.

"Oh…okay…" Rosette said. A smile appeared on her face as she held in her breath, obviously trying not to laugh at Zaku, Dosu, and Kin. "Uh, Zaku, Dosu, Kin, why don't you three get yourselves cleaned up? There are gonna be people here, and they want to adopt." She walked away and joined her friend Chrono.

* * *

><p>Chrono looked up from a manga he was reading. "Hey, Rosette, what's so funny?"<p>

Rosette burst out laughing. "You should've seen Zaku, Dosu, and Kin, Chrono! They looked hilarious! They were all wet, and their hair was messy! The other kids gave them swirlies! Bwahahahahahahaha!" Chrono started laughing, too.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Yes, Izaya and Namie are married in this story XD


	2. Chapter 2

Izaya, Namie, and Seiji entered the Seventh Bell Orphanage.

"Yo, yo, yo, Izaya Orihara in the hizzouse!" Izaya said at the top of his lungs and embarrassed Namie and Seiji.

Namie face palmed. "Why did I marry you again?"

"Because I'm the awesomest guy in the universe," Izaya bragged.

"Just shut up," said Seiji.

* * *

><p>Liesel, Ludwig, and Gilbert were sitting in a private room with a couple that was looking to adopt. The siblings were talking with the couple, whose last name was Grant.<p>

"So, Liesel, what are your hobbies?" Mrs. Grant asked. "What do you like to do?"

"Well…" Liesel said and thought for a couple minutes before answering. "I like playing softball. You know what? I'm even on the girls' softball team at school! Cool, huh?"

"Yeah, that's great," Mrs. Grant said dismissively; she had obviously hoped that Liesel had more domestic interests.

"And what about you, Mudgig?" Mr. Grant asked. Ludwig got mad. "What is it?" Mr. Grant looked confused.

"Don't. Call. Me. Mudgig!" Ludwig said as he clenched his fists. "I hate that! My name's not Mudgig, it's Ludwig! Got it memorized?"

"Okay, okay, sorry," said Mr. Grant. He looked scared and unsure he wanted to adopt the boy. Then he cleared his throat. "Uh, so, what are _your _hobbies, son?"

"Well, I like training," Ludwig said. _'I'm not your son, dummkopf.'_

Gilbert fidgeted in the chair between his big brother and sister, hugging a teddy bear to his chest. "Hey, what about me?" The Grants just ignored him.

"So, it's just you and Ludwig, right?" Mrs. Grant asked Liesel.

"No," Liesel replied, raising an eyebrow.

"You see our little brother Gilbert right here, right?" Ludwig asked, gesturing towards Gilbert.

Mr. and Mrs. Grant just looked at the three siblings.

"Well…actually, we weren't looking for _three_ kids, just _two_," said Mr. Grant. "Two _older _kids, sorry. We weren't looking for any young children."

"Why don't you both come with us?" Mrs. Grant asked hopefully. "I'm sure someone will want to adopt your brother."

"No way!" Liesel and Ludwig said angrily at the same time. They both had a tight hold on their baby brother, who was getting really upset.

Sister Kate came into the room. "Is everything alright here?"

"They don't want Gilbo, just me and Lise," Ludwig said.

Sister Kate turned to the Grants. "Sorry, but these three kids are a packaged deal. If you want one or two of them, you get the whole trio." She left the room to deal with Sasuke bouncing off the walls due to too much sugar.

"Aw, man!" the Grants whined. They both childishly stomped their feet as the Beilschmidt siblings walked out of the room, Liesel holding Gilbert. Later, after talking with Zaku, Dosu, and Kin, the couple walked out with the bully trio as their new children.

"Later, Dork Duo and Freaky Boy," Kin said mockingly as she, Zaku, and Dosu walked out of the orphanage with their adoptive parents.

"What the—?" Liesel exclaimed. "They just said they only wanted two kids, not three."

"Those liars," Gilbert said and flipped the Grants off as they drove away in their Mercedes-Benz. Then he sighed and sniffled. "We're gonna spend another Christmas here."

"This sucks," Ludwig said.

"Yeah," Liesel agreed.

"Rich people are bastards," said Gilbert.

"Yeah," Anri Sonohara, who was Liesel and Ludwig's friend, agreed.

"Now what kind of thing is that to say about the awesomest guy in the world?" Izaya asked. The siblings turned around and saw Izaya, Namie, and Seiji standing there just as Naruto, Sakura, Itachi, and Sasuke walked out with their new parents. Sasuke was still very hyper.

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry about my brother," an embarrassed Itachi said to his parents as he carried Sasuke over his shoulder like a sack. "He always gets like this when he has too much sugar."<p>

"I'M THE KING OF THE WOOOOOOORRRRRRLLLLLLLD!" Sasuke shouted as the orphanage doors closed.

* * *

><p>"Glad we didn't adopt those four," Namie whispered to Izaya. "Especially the kid with the blue shirt." Izaya nodded in agreement.<p>

"Why don't you four come talk with us?" Izaya asked.

"Okay," said Liesel. She, her brothers, Anri, Izaya, Namie, and Seiji all went up to Sister Kate, who was relaxing after dealing with Sasuke.

"We'd like to talk with these four," Namie said to the nun.

"Okay," said Sister Kate. "There's an empty room three doors down to your right."

"Thanks," Seiji said, and he and the others went to the specified room.

* * *

><p>In the room, Anri, Liesel, and Ludwig were sitting with Izaya, Namie, and Seiji. Gilbert, however, was sitting in one of the corners this time.<p>

"Is that kid your little brother?" Izaya asked the Beilschmidts.

"Yeah," Ludwig replied.

"What's he doing over there?" said Izaya. "Come on, little guy, we don't bite." He gestured for Gilbert to come and join everyone else. Gilbert approached his siblings, Anri, Seiji, and the Oriharas. After Gilbert sat down, Seiji tried to bite him just to mess with him.

"Seiji!" Namie scolded.

Seiji sank in his seat and said, "Sorry, Sis."

"That's better," said Namie. "Okay, guys, what do you like to do?"

"I play softball at my school," said Liesel. "And I'm taking karate along with that; I'm a yellow belt, while Lui here's a brown belt. Oh, I also like to prank this guy, David Xanatos!"

"I train," said Ludwig. "You know, combat training. Here, I'll show you some moves." He jumped up on the table in the center of the room.

"Uh, Lui, bro…" said Liesel.

"Get down from there!" Gilbert yelled.

"Will you guys relax?" an annoyed Ludwig said back. Then he grabbed Seiji and flipped the boy down on the table, accidentally knocking over a vase.

"Seiji!" Namie said. She helped Seiji up.

"I'm…okay," Seiji declared.

"Wow," said an amazed Izaya.

"That was Sister Kate's favorite vase!" said Gilbert. He hugged his bear tighter.

"Ludwig Beilschmidt, get down from there right now," Liesel scolded her brother.

"Sorry, Sis," Ludwig said. He turned red and got down from the table. "Um, I also like to prank David Xanatos."

"Um…I like to, uh, pick on David Xanatos by sending him prank emails," said Anri. "And I also like to go on chat rooms."

"And what about you, Gilbert?" Izaya asked.

"I'm not saying nothing!" Gilbert said stubbornly.

"What's with him?" asked Namie.

"Oh, we've had trouble with couples in the past not wanting him and only wanting me and/or Lui," said Liesel.

"Who wouldn't want this cute little guy?" Izaya said. He picked Gilbert up and set him in his lap. "Maybe they just don't appreciate awesomeness when they see it. He's just like me, I can tell. Now, come on, Gilbert, tell us what your hobbies are."

"Don't be shy, Gilbo," Ludwig said.

"Okay," said Gilbert. "Um, I like coloring, and cartoons, and swimming, and building snowmen, and sports, and picking on that Xanatos guy. He's mean, and he's a Grinch."

"Two years ago, for some reason, David Xanatos stole Christmas presents from this orphanage," Seiji explained to his sister and brother-in-law.

"Oh, yeah, I remember reading about that," said Izaya. "These creatures called Gargoyles apparently caught him and gave the presents back to the children."

"How would you guys like to come live with us?" Namie asked.

"You just want Lise and Lui, right?" Gilbert asked and pouted.

"Hell no," said Izaya. "We want all three of you, and Anri, too."

"I dunno," said Namie. "I mean, Mudgig—I-I mean Ludwig, sorry—here looks kind of scary with his hair slicked back."

"Please don't insult my hair," Ludwig pleaded. "It has feelings, too, you know!" Liesel and Gilbert just rolled their eyes.

"Come on, Nami," said Izaya. "We have to take all four of these kids. Just think, in a few short days, even LuLu will have the power of awesomeness."

"Alright," Namie gave in. "I wanted an even number of boys and girls anyway."

"Don't call me LuLu!" an embarrassed Ludwig said. "I hate that nickname."

"When he gets in trouble, Sister Kate always calls him that," a laughing Gilbert said.

"Whatever, let's just go," said Namie. "Come on, guys. Time to go home."

"Yay!" Gilbert said. He and his siblings headed out of the interview room with Seiji and the Oriharas, then went to their room to pack the few things they had with them when they first came to Seventh Bell, while Izaya and Namie filled out the adoption papers. Anri went to her room and packed up as well.

* * *

><p>Seiji was waiting for Izaya and Namie to get done with filling out the paperwork for Anri and the Beilschmidts, when a little kid named Max who wore glasses came up to him.<p>

"Hey, Mister, guess what I had for breakfast," Max said.

"What?" an uninterested Seiji asked the kid.

"Beans," said Max. "Wanna smell?" He farted right in Seiji's face.

"YUCK!" Seiji exclaimed. He covered his mouth and nose and jumped to his feet. "Sis, Izaya, hurry the hell up!"

"Max!" Sister Kate scolded. "Why did you do that?"

"Sorry," Max mumbled.

Rosette pulled on Max's ear. "Say it right!"

"Ow, ow, ow! I'm sorry, okay?" Max yelled.

"Good," said Rosette. "Sorry about Max; he always does that, even to his sister, May."

Izaya, Namie, Anri, Liesel, Ludwig, and Gilbert came up to Seiji.

"Come on, bro, time to go," said Namie.

"Coming," a relieved Seiji said. He walked out of the orphanage with his sister, brother-in-law, and new nieces and nephews.

* * *

><p>Gilbert tugged on Izaya's sleeve. "Piggyback ride."<p>

"Aw, okay," said Izaya. He picked Gilbert up and put him on his back for the rest of the trip home.

* * *

><p>At his place, Matt Bluestone was preparing for the Christmas party at the police station. But instead of choosing what sweater to wear to the party—he liked to wear Christmas-themed sweaters in December—he was practicing dancing. Unfortunately, he was doing a very bad job, even while listening to music. But, of course, Matt didn't see that he was doing bad, even though he was dancing in front of a mirror!<p>

* * *

><p>About an hour and a half later, Matt shut off his radio and grinned. "Still the greatest dancing officer in all of Manhattan. In your face, Elisa! I'll show you." He stuck his tongue out at his own reflection.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

That night, Elisa was standing on the roof of the police station. She watched as several gargoyle statues cracked and broke, revealing yawning, real-live gargoyles.

One of the gargoyles, whose name was Goliath, greeted Elisa. "Evening, Elisa."

"Hey, Goliath," Elisa returned the greeting.

"What are you all dressed up for?" one of the other gargoyles, Brooklyn, asked.

"Yeah, and what's with the sweater with the snowmen on it?" asked another gargoyle named Broadway.

"There's a Christmas party downstairs at the station," Elisa explained.

"No kidding?" one of the other gargoyles, Lexington, exclaimed and smiled excitedly. "Can _we _go?"

Elisa shook her head. "Sorry, Lex, but they won't allow gargoyles. This is Christmas, not Halloween."

Lexington looked disappointed. "Oh, come on, Elisa."

A female gargoyle named Angela came up to the others. "She has a point, Lexington. We'd give those people a scare if we crashed the party."

"Yeah, and they're cops, so they'd start shooting at us if they saw us," an elderly gargoyle named Hudson agreed.

Broadway leaned over to Brooklyn and whispered. "Brooklyn, speaking of Christmas, didn't you say you were going to get Shina something?"

"Yeah, I suppose I did," Brooklyn said uneasily.

"You didn't get anything, did you?" Broadway asked.

"No," Brooklyn said with a sigh.

"I didn't get anything for Angela either!" Broadway exclaimed sadly. He put his face in his hands. "Now we're screwed!"

"What are you boys talking about over there?" another female gargoyle, Shina, asked. Shina was Brooklyn's girlfriend.

"N-Nothing," Brooklyn and Broadway lied.

"Well, I'm going on patrol," said Shina. She spread her wings in preparation to take flight.

"Alright," said Goliath. "Brooklyn, Lexington, why don't you two go with Shina and see if there's any trouble?"

"Uh, why doesn't Brooklyn go with me instead?" Broadway suggested; he obviously wanted to bring Brooklyn along so they could both get gifts for Shina and Angela.

"Uh, alright," Goliath said. "Lexington, you can go with Hudson. And I'll take Bronx." He was referring to the dog-like gargoyle bearing the name Bronx.

Everyone agreed and took off to go on patrol of Manhattan, while Elisa went down to the Christmas party, hoping that she wouldn't have to endure another party that had Matt dancing horribly during it.

* * *

><p>As Brooklyn and Broadway were gliding through Manhattan, Brooklyn looked at Broadway. "I know what you're up to."<p>

Broadway looked down. "I know."

"What's Goliath gonna say when he finds out that we didn't really go on patrol?" Brooklyn asked.

"He's not gonna say anything, because _you're_ not gonna say anything," said Broadway. "We're just going to get some gifts for our girls, drop them off at the tower, _then _go on patrol."

"Okay," Brooklyn said. "That makes sense." He and Broadway continued on their quest for gifts for Angela and Shina.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Izaya and Namie were at the mall. They and their new children were waiting in line to see Santa, along with other parents and children.<p>

Gilbert looked at Anri, Liesel, and Ludwig. "Hey, Lise, West, Anri, wanna sit on Santa's lap with me?" He grinned and held his stuffed bear, Prussia, under one arm.

Anri laughed. "I think we're a little big for that, Gilbo. You can still sit on his lap."

The Oriharas were waiting right behind the Oxenstierna family, consisting of a Swedish guy named Berwald, his husband, a Finish guy named Tino, and their adopted daughter, 8-year-old Kristen, who was also Swedish. Kristen was sitting on Santa's lap but wasn't saying anything, and she looked a little uncomfortable.

"Come on, little girl," Santa said jovially. "Tell Santa what you want for Christmas." Kristen didn't respond.

"She doesn't speak English," Tino said and patted Kristen on the head.

"Well, Santa speaks the language of _all _children," said Santa. "A narchy-warchy-darchy-doo!" This upset Kristen.

"Papa, Daddy!" Kristen said and reached out for her parents.

"A mooky-dooky-cooky-pooky!" Santa continued. He continued speaking gibberish even after Berwald picked Kristen up.

"Tha's no' Sw'd'sh t'lk!" Berwald said. He and Tino walked away with their daughter.

"Ho, ho, ho!" Santa said. "Next?"

Gilbert eagerly ran up and sat on Santa's lap.

"What's your name, little boy?" Santa asked.

"Gilbert," Gilbert said.

"What would you like for Christmas, Gilbert?" asked Santa.

"I want a racing car set," said Gilbert.

"Ho, ho, ho! A racing car set!" said Santa. "Well, Santa will send word to the elves, and they'll get started on it."

"Thanks, Santa!" Gilbert said with a grin. He hopped down off Santa's lap as Santa said "Merry Christmas!" and ran back to his family.

* * *

><p>As the Oriharas walked to the food court, Izaya looked at his wife. "Now, wasn't that sweet? Takes you back, doesn't it?"<p>

"I didn't go to see Santa," Namie said. "I never believed in Santa, even as a little kid."

"Ooh, someone's grouchy today," Izaya teased. "Didn't you ever take your little brother to see Santa?"

"Yeah, but I had to stop after he punched Santa in the gut one year," said Namie.

"Uncle Seiji punched Santa?" Gilbert asked.

"Seiji did _that_?" Anri asked.

"Yeah," Namie answered. "It was hard for me and Seiji to show our faces in public after that for a while."

"Wow," said Liesel.

"Uncle Seiji must've gotten coal in his stocking that year," said Gilbert.

"He sure did, Gilbert," Namie said.

"Come on, we're at the food court," said Izaya. "Let's get something to eat, then we'll go home."

"Okay," the four sibs said happily. They raced ahead of Izaya and Namie towards the food stands.

* * *

><p>Brooklyn and Broadway had gotten done with window shopping for their girlfriends, with no luck.<p>

"Broadway, come on, we've gotta go patrolling now," Brooklyn said.

"Just a little bit longer, Brooklyn," Broadway pleaded. "I need to find a present for Angela."

"I know, but why don't we try again tomorrow night?" Brooklyn suggested as they flew away from a store. "We have a job to do right now, protecting the city."

Broadway sighed. "You're right. Okay, we'll try again tomorrow."

"Besides, we have a whole week before Christmas," said Brooklyn.

"Yeah, you're right," said Broadway, brightening up. He and Brooklyn then went to patrol Manhattan like they said they would.

* * *

><p>At the police station, Elisa and Matt were enjoying themselves at the Christmas party. They were mingling with their fellow officers, laughing, talking, and eating.<p>

The captain tapped a spoon on the glass she was drinking from and got everyone's attention. "I'd like to say a few words. Here's to those who wish us well, and those who don't can go to Hell!" Everyone cheered and laughed after she said that.

Just then, the music started.

"Hey, music!" said Matt. He put his plate of food down and looked around at the other people in the room. "Is anyone gonna start? No?" He noticed that everyone else—except for Elisa, of course—was encouraging him to go first. "Me? Okay!" He started dancing horribly and made everyone else laugh…except for Elisa, who was just embarrassed because she was the one who had to work with him and had to ride in the same car as him a lot half the time.

"Oh, no, not again," Elisa groaned. She put her head inside her sweater while Matt continued dancing. "Why does this always happen?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I got the police captain's toast from an episode of _Seinfeld_. I got Matt's dancing from the same episode.


End file.
